


August 8, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled when Supergirl eventually defeated one of Smallville's creatures.





	August 8, 2003

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled when Supergirl eventually defeated one of Smallville's creatures responsible for biting his shoulder earlier.

THE END


End file.
